


The Downside of Magical Community Communications

by Chanter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Banter, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Humor, Immortal Buffy Summers, immortal James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanter/pseuds/Chanter
Summary: The entire exchange is, from Spock's viewpoint, utterly nonsensical in its typical humanity, atypical subject matter notwithstanding.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Buffy Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	The Downside of Magical Community Communications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



"You’re so damn lucky," says the female vampire hunter - in Spock's estimation, this human is most probably female, given attire and aesthetic choices - to his smiling captain, "that you're cute on top of being a kickass magical theorist. Otherwise I'd’ve dropped you like a hot rock a hundred years ago and let the slayers in your crew deal with you by themselves. Pain in my ass." 

"I knew you only wanted me for my academic skill," Kirk quips, though the expression on his face is now, so Spock understands, something best termed a smirk. The still-unnamed woman rolls her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did imply there were slayers, plural, among the rest of the Enterprise crew. Make of that what you will. :)


End file.
